Close as I can Be
by MysticGohan137
Summary: Yayinglikeness, you people love meXD
1. Did I Ever Know You

Close As I Can Be...  
  
A/N: O.o Yeah, well, haven't I been gone for a while... This is the first of my kind, a sort of romantic forbidden thing((Molly/Spike stuff I did doesn't count)). It involves Brock((He's cool, I feel bad for the guy)) and a character of mine, Ravin. Please enjoy and I don't know how long this is going to be so nah!   
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anybody other than Ravin...WWE is owned by Vince and his family....  
^-^Enjoy^-^  
Amber  
Did I Ever Know You?  
  
As I walk down these halls, I wonder, did I ever know you? My new job, a wrestler/valet and he assigned me to you, my brother, Jay.... You never called, never wrote, never visited... and yet, you asked Vince for me, specifically me....you and I, brother, need to talk.....  
"Ravin! How have you been? Was the trip okay, to crowded? Anything?" Christian(Jay) hugged his sister, glad to see her, looking forward to working with her, how he'd missed her over the years.  
"Actually, we need to talk... Why now? Why now do you need me Jay? I haven't seen nor spoken with you since I was 15. I missed you and all your antics, everything. The house was to quiet, to empty without you. I'm not complaining about the job, no, I needed it, but, why me, I must press on that, why me?" I think I shocked him with that question, shocked him to the point of musing to his self and musing outloud a bit...  
"You're my sister and I'm sorry, I missed you too. I just, you know how mom and dad got when I tried to talk to you, they acted like I was a bad influence or something. So, I figured if I didn't talk to you for a bit, they'd forget what I had run off to do... Of course, I want you by my side, miss 3rd Degree Blackbelt, to many people want to kick my ass and you always saved me Sis. But, I need more than that, I need a friend, a fan. Please? Do this for me...." He slumped his shoulders and bowed his head. I felt bad and sighed, sometimes, I wish I would have said no, but I couldn't, not to him, if only I'd have kept my damn mouth shut.....  
  
O_O...I'm so evil , I'm cutting you of here, this is where I need input, shall I continue?... 


	2. And Then I Remembered When

A.N.: XD I was hit by an idea! I added it so yeah.. Thanks for the reviews to those who did, yeah, it's a confusing way of perspective, I know, switching from 1st to third to eh, you get the idea, but this chappie, well, you'll see soon enough...  
Disclaimer: I own no one but Ravin(she isn't even in this Chap, mentioned, but not by name....oh well, saying it for GP I guess)  
P.S. This is set when Brock was on Raw but, Christian is there too...eh, forgot to say that in the first Chap...  
^-^Amber^-^  
  
And Then I Remembered When  
"Brock, would you listen to me, I hear they've got a new face, what are you gonna do to show em' you own this show?" Paul was yelling at me, he always does that. Sometimes, sometimes he makes me feel stupid, saying the things he says...I hate that.. No friends, no love, nothing... I'm a simple solution for him and his every need... And yet, if that is all the truth, then why in the hell do I stay with him?...  
"Paul, I...I'm tired of always F5ing people...can't I give it a break, I have little to no fans as it is....And, whose to say this new...face, isn't a guy, but a woman? I've done it already to a lady and I won't again, I need a friend Paul, more than you, a real friend....Please, let me meet this person, I'm begging you..." After I said that I saw his look of pure and utter disgust, a mere second was it there, but none the less, and then I remembered when I was first introduced to him, he was so damn...ruthless, always everywhere...  
"Listen, Brock, go ahead, make goody goody with this new person, but see if they like you for you and not because you're the Next Big Thing, go on, go find em' if you want, but if you cross me, you'll live to regret it...I may not be able to match brawn with you, but, I've enough people with me that can...." He trails off, there it is again, that burning feeling inside...I'm so pent up with rage and emotion, I don't know how much longer I can hold on to this charade....  
  
O_o Okay, even I want to inflict injury upon myself.....Grr at my muses, they lave me at all the wrong times...DAMN YOOOUUUUU...*trails off ranting and raving* 


End file.
